School Yard Romance
by SinistrSlytherin
Summary: Its he first day of school and Kagome Higurashi an average High School Student has the perfect day planned, but a new student and some mixed emotions fly and this is becoming the most abnormal. school year ever.Parings:InuKag:Rated M for further chapters
1. Monday Morning, Time For Class

Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Inuyasha or any other characters created by Ramiko Takahashi

Note "Speaking" _'Writing' _'thinking' action noise

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP Kagome Higurashi's clock went off at exactly 6:00am waking the sleeping girl from her summer slumber. She climbed out of bed and dragged herself into the bathroom. It was the first day of 12th grade and she wanted it to go perfectly. She showered and brushed her hair and teeth, then slipped into her school uniform and trotted down the stairs to greet her mother. The smell of freshly baked muffins filled her nostrils as she entered the kitchen to find her mother cooking breakfast for her and Souta.

" Morning Mom, breakfast smells great " She sat down and grabbed a muffin off the center of the table, along with a nice tall glass of orange juice. " Kagome you better hurry up the bus will be here any minute " Kagome then stuffed the rest of the muffin into her mouth and gulped down the rest of her juice carful not to get her uniform dirty. She then kissed her mother on the cheek, grabbed her back pack, money and keys and ran out the door. The Bus pulled up to its stop about two minutes after Kagome reached her corner. She made her way to the seat she used to sit in since she was in grade school but was startled to see a young man had taken it already.

" Excuse me, but your in my seat " She looked at the boy who had been paying her no mind so she shook his shoulder. " Your in my seat " Her voice had a little more of an annoyed tone to it, then he finnaly responded. " It have your name on it? " He looked up at her with his piercing golden eyes which automatically took her breath away. " U-um no, but I sat in this spot every day since the 5th grade.." She looked at him mesemerised by his golden orbs. " Well I guess its time for a change then because im not moving out of this seat " He looked at her with a smirk then turned his head to face forward again. " Can you at least move over then! " She was getting pissed off now, she didnt want the first day of her senior year to start off this way. He looked back to her and yawned. " Nope " She couldnt believe what she was hearing she simply turned her back to him and sat in another seat untill the bus came to a hault at her school. She walked off and took a deep breath ready to begin her first day as a senior, granteed her morning hadnt gone to well she hoped the rest of the day ran smoothly.

"First Class: Geometry , Second Class: Chemistry, Third Class: Debate , Fourth Class: Ceramics, Fifth Class: Lunch, Sixth Class: Culinary" She looked at her shedule and sighed as she walked her way to Geometry. But to her surprise the boy from earlier was in this class with her. All the students were standing up along the back wall as the teacher called there names and assigned them seats. " Inuyasha Bakasuari, Please take the second seat in the 1st row " She watched him go to his seat as the teacher called the other students her eyes remained focused on Inuyasha. " Kagome Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi... Miss Higurashi will you please take your seat in the second row second seat please, id like to get this done today! " She snapped out of her trance and hurried off to her seat as a few students snikered and made sly remarks. " So your name is Kagome " Inuyasha looked over to her with a smirk on his face. " Yes it is. " She stated firmly not looking at him but straight ahead at the blank chalk board. " Well my name is Inuyasha Bakasuari " He turned to the chalkboard aswell. " I know I heard the teacher " Her eyes traveled in his direction only meet his and shoot back to the front of the room, a light blush appeared on her cheeks when she saw he was eyeing her aswell. Thirty-five minutes of glance's later the bell rang and the class emptied into the hallway, she walked over to a fountain and began to take a drink when she felt somone was standing behind her so she spun around only to come face to face with Inuyasha her nose only a few inches from his. " w-what are you doing " She looked at him her eyes were lost in his, she felt him slip a piece of paper into her hand and he backed off and began to walk down the hall. She let out a huge sigh her heart felt as if it had been put on pause for a moment, the feel of him being so close to her made her even more attracted to him then she had already been and this was only the first day she had known him. She pulled out the paper and began to read it.

_' Kagome,_

_From the moment I saw you on the bus this morning I knew I had to have you... Will you let me have you? _

_Inuyasha '_

Her heart was racing as she entered her class. It was the same routine as her last class exept he wasnt here. Once the teacher assigned her, her seat she took out a piece of notebook paper and began to write her responce but being the crafty girl she was she decided to write a little poem.

_' The boy I watched from afar, you dont know how much alike we are, you say how much you want me.. how you must have me.. but the truth is it is I who must have you. Ever since I felt you so close in the hall, my mind is blank your like a wall blocking any other thoughts from entering at all. - Kagome Higurashi ' _

For the rest of the day all Kagome thought about was Inuyasha and the same went for him.. they each awaited to final bell to ring so they could meet up again on the ride home. Kagome knew what she was doing was irrational and just plain crazy.. falling for somone in one day was just not in her nature.. but this felt right..

A/N: End of chaper one

This is only my first fanfic so please be gentle if you have any harsh comments..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: She thinks

Kagome arrived home a half and hour late, there had been a freak downpour on the way and she was drenched from head to toe, down to what felt like her bones. She busted through her bedroom door and began to undress, her hair was dripping wet and her cheeks were rosy with cold. She placed her wet clothes over a chair she had near her desk and hurried into the shower before anyone got home to see her, naked, darting across the house. Once in the bathroom she turned on the hot water to the point where steam was jutting from the water. She stepped hesitantly into the hot water, but eventually sank into its depths, the warmth filling her body with an unmatchable sense of being alive.

As she bathed she heard a slight knock on her door, she sighed and just wished the annoyance would disappear, but there was no such luck, the pounds became louder and were accompanied by a voice, one she knew quite well, she hurried herself out of the bath and then put on a robe to go and answer the door. Upon opening it her jaw dropped. It was indeed her mother, but behind her was the man who claimed to need her, Inuyasha, who was also soaked.

"Kagome, sweetheart, go upstairs and run the bath for this nice young man" her mother said from behind three large grocery bags. " He helped me with these bags and I don't want him to catch a cold from being out in the rain "

Kagome stood slack jawed but soon came to her senses, she walked up the first three stairs and looked back, to him signaling him to follow her, she then walked into the bathroom and ran some hot water.

"The hot is to the left and the cold is to the right, towels are in the cupboard "she pointed to these things as she spoke and then turned to leave the room. " Let me know if you need anything, my room is the last one on the right." With that Kagome walked to her bedroom and got dressed, realizing she had been in a robe before him, and under that robe she wore nothing!

As Kagome dressed she thought of him, he was in her house.. bathing in **her **bathtub.. as she thought this she could feel a sensation of warmth overcome her body. She put on a skirt and a white shirt, and headed downstairs her hair still damp. She walked into the kitchen and helped her mother with the groceries and then with dinner, as she cooked her mother mentioned to her that Inuyasha had been living on his own this whole time, she found him sitting in an alleyway being hassled by some thugs, and seeing as she took that women's self defense class she figured she could give the poor young boy a hand. Kagome's heart gave a jolt as she thought of that but paid no mind to it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Kagome was downstairs Inuyasha took the time to bath freely, not wanting to be bothered, there were pictures of a young kagome and what appeared to be a younger brother in swimsuits and wearing goggles hanging on the wall. Kagome was wearing a pink bikini, she wasn't nearly as beautiful as she is now her breasts were not developed yet and her figure hadn't filled itself out yet. He laughed slightly and tipped his head back resting it on the edge of the ceramic bathtub, he sighed his silver hair looked grey now that it was wet... he yawned slightly and closed his eyes, he could hear Kagome's voice from there he had wished to have seen beyond that satin robe she had so tightly around her small porcelain frame. Maybe get to see her subtle bosoms and perfectly curved backside, as he thought of these things he couldn't help but feel a wave of sensations between his legs, sure enough there stood the largest erection he could have possibly conjured. He hesitantly grasped himself with one hand and began moving his hand in a vertical motion, up and down, up and down.. his face turned a slight red as he pictured the pure girl doing obscene things to him, it almost made him feel dirty.. as he finished and the bulge quieted down he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, he retreated to what looked like the young boys room to get dressed.


End file.
